The end of prom night
by sakura.haruno.love58
Summary: Its prom night and Sakura doesnt like it...she is bored...but Sasuke shows up and changes everything when he hands her a knife...Oh...Please watch the music video "the end of prom night" by Snow white's poison bite...


**_The end of prom night_**

She sat at the last table on the high school dance, she looked up and saw Karin dancing with the captain of the football team, she stared at him and saw how Sugetsu's hands traveled lower and lower as he gripped the Karin's butt and squeezed it firmly as she smirked at Sakura, she shivered and looked away, her green eyes looking around. She heard the boring song end and saw Karin lead Sugetsu to a more "private" room, she shook her head and stuck her pierced tongue out, that was the code," Im going to fuck him tonight", for the other girls.

She fiddled with her bubblegum hair, She was wearing a short black dress, a pair of converse and her hair was loose. She sighed and walked to the punch table and took a cup, then filled it. She winced at first, someone had spiked the drink, she shrugged and took another sip as she walked to her table and sat down, her dull green eyes looked around and saw a couple making out in the dance floor, and she shivered at the public display of affection.

* * *

Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi, Sasori and Deidara were driving to the local high school dance, and smirked, they all had their own weapons and a few knives hidden, they decided to mke the local prom a bit more interesting. Itachi parked the van in front of the school, Sasuke was wearing a loose black shirt with the Uchiha symbol in the back, a pair of white ripped jeans and a pair of combat boots, Naruto was wearing the same thing but the shirt was plain black and he was wearing a pair of black vans, the others were wearing the same thing.

They all smirked, Sasuke had a snake bite on his lower lip, Naruto had a tongue piercing, Itachi had a nose piercing, Sasori had a piercing in the middle of his lower lip and Deidara had none, he had a mouth tattoo on his neck.

* * *

Sakura heard a noise coming from outside, and looked around, bored and spotted a group of teenagers walking in , she arched a brow,-they were really attractive-, and got up as he saw the boy in the middle scream,"go", and the others spread around and started to stab random people. Her eyes widened as she saw them do this, she looked at the boy who was smirking as he stabbed a boy in the stomach violently, She recognized him, it was Sasuke Uchiha from her block, she knew him and she had a crush on him since they met, but never really told him, afraid of the rejection.

* * *

"Sugetsu honey…I..I'll be right back okay? I need to redo my makeup", Karin said as she shoved him into the desk and walked away.

* * *

Sasuke spotted Sakura and smirked as he walked to her and handed her a bloodied knife," Help us? Please?", she said as he looked into her eyes, she took the knife and smirked walking out of the gym.

She walked into the girls room where she saw Karin putting lip gloss on with a slutty smile on her face. Sakura smirked and stepped in, with a sadistic smile on her features, she kept her hand behind her back, wanting it to be a surprise, " What do YOU want emo loser?", she said as she turned around with a smirk, but the smirk was wiped out of her face as she looked at Sakura's sadistic smile, "Oh why Karin….It looks like you just saw a ghost, Im the only one here…", she said with a small smile as she held the knife high with her small pale hand, the smile growing as the knife buried deep into her chest blood splattering into the wide mirror and her dress now stained with the crimson liquid.

She wiped the knife on her dress and walked into the principal's office, Sugetsu leaned back and pulled his tie down with a smirk, his eyes widened when he saw Sakura and her dress now with splattered crimson all over it, he fell back in awe, his eyes widening as she walked in to him, the knife high in hand as she stabbed the knife into his throat, her green eyes now glazed with a killer instinct.

* * *

She walked out, her green eyes looking around, a blonde haired kid was with a pearl eyed girl with long straight hair, really pretty though, She looked around and saw Itachi, Sasuke's brother making out with a girl, she didn't really see her, she looked at the corner and saw a red head making out with a blonde haired gir- boy… ,"I've could of sworn it was a girl", she said blushing brightly and looking away, she looked up at the stage and saw Sasuke, she smiled up at him and gave him a crimson rose she took from Sugetsu's body.

She blushed softly and looked away, Sasuke jumped down and wrapped his arms around her waist, her eyes widened as she looked back at him, only to be greeted by a pair of warm lips…Sasuke's lips. The others looked at them and they cheered at the couple ,"GET A ROOM~!", shouted Naruto and he received a slap in the back of the head by the pearl eyed girl ,"Naruto…shut it!", she said, Naruto winced and smiled sheepishly at her and winked , "Gomen…", the girl shook her head and looked at the couple. Itachi walked to the couple and smirked, "Why Sakura…Aren't you going to kiss your Onii-chan?", he said with a chuckle as Sasuke glared at him and Sakura blushed, "Itachi…leave us alone..", Sasuke dangerously said as his hold tightened around Sakura's waist protectively, he chuckled and winked at Sakura before leaving and sitting down next to the girl from earlier, Deidara and Sasori we still making out in the corner quite hotly may I add, Sakura once again blushed brightly and looked away, Sasuke wrapping his arms around her and kissed her forehead, "Best prom ever…", she muttered softly.

* * *

**The end.**

_**So yeah...I came up with the idea when I was hearing the song and it just kind of happened...**_

_**I'm still writing the 6th chaper of green eyes...So I decided to give you my readers a little prechristmas present, here it is~~!I know its not much like Sakura, but that was kind of my goal there, change her personality as much as I can. As you guys can tell i kind of hate Karin so...yeah...thats why I killed her of... I love you my dear readers, please review and dont be scared of recomending which song I should write a song fic about, just make sure you guys put the pairings and the category okay? **_

_**Okay bye now! **_

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL~~~**_


End file.
